Never Break A Promise
by WhumpageLover
Summary: Mike gets Lina out, but at what cost? He kept one promise but can he keep another?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm taking Lina." Mike held onto Lina's arm and started to lead her out.

"She's not going anywhere." Mike stared Sulla in the eyes and stood tall.

"I'm taking her." Mike started walking again. Sulla grabbed the knife off his plate and charged. Mike pushed Lina out of the way at the knife came down. It imbedded itself in Mike's abdomen. Mike didn't even feel the pain, he was to focused on getting Lina out. Sulla pulled out the knife and charged for Lina again, but Mike got in the way. The knife again entered Mike. He groaned, but stayed tall. Sulla was shocked, he had never seen a man withstand so much pain for a silly piece of meat. Sulla put his hands up.

"Fine, take her." Mike turned and tried to hide the pain as he and Lina walked out of the building. When they got outside, Mike nearly collapsed. Lina tried her best to hold him up.

"You save my life. You a good man." Mike smiled.

"I'm the police and I'm here to get you and the other girls out." Mike's eyes started to slide shut. Lina used all her strength to put him upright again. "Can you drive?"

"A little."

"Good." Mike handed Lina the keys. She helped him into the car and then went to the drivers side.

"Where do we go?" Mike pointed and Lina followed his direction.

"Ok, stop right here and flash your lights." She did what she was told. "Now pull over." Lina pulled over and soon a couple of cars pulled up next to them. Paige was the first one to Mike's car. Lina climbed out and smiled when she saw Paige.

"Lina." Paige ran to her, she froze when she saw all the blood on her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I fine. He is hurt." Paige leaned into the car and saw Mike in the passenger seat.

"Call an ambulance." Paige ran to the passenger side and opened the door. Mike was barely conscious. "Mikey?" HIs eyes slowly moved to meet Paige's.

"I-I got her out. I p-promised I w-would." His voice was weak.

"You did promise and you kept that promise. Now I need you to make a new promise ok?" Mike nodded. "Ok, promise me that you will not give up."

"I-I p-prom-ise." Paige could tell he was growing weak. It looked like one stab wound was in his lower chest and may have hit his lung. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"I shouldn't have treated you the way I did." Mike looked Paige in the eyes.

"Y-you were d-defend-ing w-what y-you believed i-in." Paige leaned in a gave Mike a gentle kiss on the cheek. His eyes began to close.

"No stay with me. You promised."


	2. Chapter 2

Paige paced the waiting room. She felt guilty for treating Mike the way she had for the past few weeks. Her mind raced with thoughts of how she could have prevented this. She mentally slapped herself for not telling Mike how much he meant to her.

"You're going to walk a hole into the floor." Paige glared at Briggs, he put his hands up in defeat. She began pacing again. She thought about how Mike was the kind of person who would never break a promise. So, she wouldn't let herself think about the possibility of Mike dying, because he promised that he wouldn't. But, in the back of her mind, she knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't make it. She continued to pace the hours away.

Three hours passed, then four, the five, at the six hour doubt crept into her mind. She worried that she would never get to see his blue eyes again or be held in his muscular arms. She longed for his sweet voice to call her name. Her legs grew tired and she sat down. Her mind was spinning with endless possibilities. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice the doctor head their way.

"For Michael Warren?" The group stood and Paige pushed her way to the front. The doctor looked tired and sad. "The stab wound to his chest, pierced his lung. The damage was too extensive to repair, so we had to remove the lung. That was a very painstaking procedure. The stab wound to his abdomen, damaged his stomach. Acid was slowly leaking out. We repaired the damage to his stomach, but the acid caused a great deal of damage. His heart couldn't take the strain and we lost him. I am very sorry." The doctor paused for a moment. "He did tell me to give a message to Paige." Paige looked at the doctor. "Right before surgery he made me promise to tell you that if he didn't make, he wanted you to know that he was sorry for breaking his promise." The doctor turned and left the people to grieve.

Paige started to sob. She was heart broken and devastated. A wave of guilt washed over her. She had caused this, she was the reason that Mike was dead. She was to blame. She didn't deserve to live. Johnny walked over and gave Paige a hug, he whispered in her ear.

"I know what you're thinking P. This is not your fault. It is Sulla's." Paige cried harder and sank to the floor. No matter what anyone told her, she knew she was at fault for Mike's death.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Paige sat in her room. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her cheeks were tear stained. She had since, run out of tears to shed. She rested her head on her knees and tried to take deep breaths. But when she closed her eyes, images of Mike flashed through her head. She opened her eyes and stood up. She now had enough evidence to get Sulla. He had murdered a federal agent. She slipped on her shoes and threw on a jacket. She glanced in the mirror and wiped away the tears. She pulled her hair back and grabbed her gun.

Paige skidded to a stop and jumped out of the car. She ordered the teams to get ready. Within minutes she was ready to move in. She lead the team, straight to Sulla's room. She kicked the door down. Sulla jumped up frightened.

"Hands in the air." Sulla did as he was told. "You're under arrest for the murder of an F.B.I. Agent and for human trafficking and whatever else we find.

"I don't murder any F.B.I. Agent!" Paige placed a picture of Mike on the table.

"You murdered him." Sulla looked surprised. "Get him out of here." Paige helped clear out all of the girls. When they were all clear, Paige went to her car and started to drive. She wasn't headed anywhere in particular. She soon founded herself at the cemetery. She put her car in park and walked slowly to the fresh grave. She sank to her knees and started sobbing.

"Mikey...I'm so sorry." Sobs racked her body. She rested her head against the headstone. "I never wanted this. I wanted you alive. I wanted...I didn't mean to be so cruel." She cried some more and then slowly rose. This is all my fault. She walked to her car and pulled a bottle or prescription pills from her glove box. She came back to the grave and rested her back to the head stone.

"I'll see you soon Mikey." She opened the lid and swallowed all the pills. She sat there waiting for them to take effect. She felt her breathing slow and her eyes slid shut.

Paige's eyes flew open. She breathed hard and fought back tears. She glance at the clock, 4:30 a.m. She climbed out of bed, on shaky legs and crept across the hall, to Mike's room. She pushed the door open and smiled. He was sound asleep. She slipped the door shut and climbed into bed. Mike woke with a start.

"Hey?" He whispered tiredly. "I thought you were mad at me?" He looked at Paige. He could tell that any second she could burst into tears. "What's wrong?" He sat up and pulled her into his arms. She lost it and started sobbing. When she was able to control it she pulled away and looked into Mike's eyes.

"Never ever leave me." Mike laughed slightly.

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong." Paige looked down at her hands.

"Just a bad dream."

"Must have been a really bad dream." She met his eyes again.

"It was." Mike pulled her close again.

"I will never leave you, Paige. I promise you that and I never break my promises." Paige smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I'll follow your plan. We leave the girls in there, until we have enough to take everyone down."

"Really?" Paige nodded.

"I love you." Mike was shocked and then he smiled big.

"I love you more, Paige."

Together they fell asleep and Paige slept peacefully in the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
